Love in complete darkness
by The Aura Princess
Summary: Friendship and betrayal. Love and war. What will Jackie do when all he worked for is a lie and everyone turns his back towards him? will he be able to start a new life as a trainer? join him on a new adventure to survive the darkness and find the truth behind the Ranger Union.
1. Chapter 1: The start of the pain

**Love in complete darkness**

**Hello there. This is my very first fanfic, so please don't be so harsh on me. I will accept any comments unless they're unnecessarily insulting. My fanfic is based on pokemon ranger games, movies, and episodes with a little of some books I've read. Also, I've read a lot fanfics about how evilly perverted is Jackie, so I wanted to make one that shows he's a good guy and his colleagues the bad guys. A prankster and joyful guy, but a good one. Oh and I will change him completely, from a ranger to a trainer. Why? You need to read to find out! However, this chapter will be more of a presentation, but I promise that in the next chapters the title will take more part in the story. So, yeah, I think that's all. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Pokémon… do I have to write this always?**

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" said Solana. "I swear, Walker, when I get my hands on you…"<p>

I chuckled slightly as I hid behind the receptionist's counter. Aurora, who was right besides me, smiled a bit. She craned her neck as if searching for something, then looked down to me. With a grin and a raised eyebrow she said: "Coast clear ranger. Your most certain death just left the field."

I grinned. Then I peeked over the counter to make sure she wasn't there. You see, that's one of the bad things of woman. Sometimes they help you in your hour of need, but sometimes… they help your worst enemy instead. Why? I dunno. You need to be Einstein to try to understand why they take an hour to get dressed, a miracle to understand them.

And yet, when I looked around, Solana wasn't there. I stood and straighten my clothes. After thanking Aurora, I jumped over the counter and headed to my room. Along the way I had my eyes and ears open in case Solana came by. Ten minutes later, I got to my room door. However, when I was about to open it, a strange feeling washed over me, as if a pokémon was behind me ready to attack. I stayed still, then risked a glance over my shoulder and what I saw was WAY worse than that. Solana was glaring daggers at me in a way that, if looks could kill, I would already be six feet underground.

I lowered my head slowly while grinning. Turning the doorknob quietly I tried to escape the wrath of her face. She breathed deeply about two times before shouting "Come back here!" and running to me. I opened the door, got myself in and shut it close so quickly I accidentally hit Solana in the head.

"Ow!" She screamed. I opened the door slowly and poked my head out. She was sitting in the floor with her hands on her head. Seeing this I felt a little guilty. I went to her and asked a little worried: "Are you okay?"

She looked up at me with murder eyes. "DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?!" she shouted, startling me.

"Um… look I didn't mean to hurt you…" knowing my life was on the line, literally. "I was just having a little fun, but I never meant to hurt you."

With this I tried to get closer but she smacked my hand away. Then she stood up, looked at me angrily and slapped my face. Or at least she tried to. Before she could hit me, I quickly lowered my head. As a result, she slapped someone _else_ in the face. I turned around to see who she slapped. I opened my eyes really wide.

Solana gasped. "I'm so sorry Chris! If this bastard hadn't moved out of the way I wouldn't have slapped you!"

The man grunted. Then he turned towards me, smiling very evilly.

_Damn it._ I thought. Just my luck that Solana slapped Silent Chris. He's a nice dude, and a good ranger. Built up muscles, stoic face, awesome strength, it's a good example of what guys should be and what most girls want in a man. Regardless, I hate him. For reasons I don't quite understand, he hates it when I pull pranks on the girls. And, because of this, every time I pull it off with him around, I become his personal punching bag. To make matters worse, only a miracle can save me from him, 'cause I can't outrun him or escape his hands.

And that's why, when I saw his face, I begged to Arceus for a miracle.

_Please, I'm not asking for you to come. I just want to live a little longer._

**Twenty minutes later…**

"If you'd stop being a prankster, I wouldn't have to tend your wounds right now."

I look at my best friend, Miguel. He's a mechanic with coffee colored skin, messy brown hair, and playful brown eyes, along with super strong arms and hands that can fix just about everything, including me.

"Sorry, but the opportunity was too sweet to resist." I said. When you're a prankster for a long time, you notice pranks are like jobs. If you don't take it when the opportunity shows, you lose it.

"That's what you always say and looked how you end up."

"Hey I didn't know Chris was here! If I knew he was going to come I would've never, ever pulled the prank!"

"Even if it's a once-in-a-lifetime-golden-opportunity?"

"Yeah!" Then I thought about it." Well, if it's that golden…"

Miguel smiled. One of the main reasons he's my best friend is because he accepts me and my crazy nature, unlike most of my colleagues. Unless I'm about to do something very stupid that might risk my life, he lets me do whatever I want. He even becomes my partner in pranks sometimes. I really, really love him and I would never, ever do anything to upset him or let him down.

"You know," he started to say. "I've been thinking, why don't you get a girlfriend?"

I looked at him surprised and unsure of what to say. Sure, I always pictured my future with a beautiful maiden as my wife and awesome kids, but I've never thought about it as a close future.

On the other hand, Miguel was laughing hysterically. "Man, you should see yourself! If I had my camera I swear -"

"Okay, I get it"

After waiting an eternity for him to calm down, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." said Miguel.

The door opened and Kate came in. Her spiky brown hair was in pigtails except for a couple of bangs besides her face. She smiles playfully and evilly, like she might pull a prank when you least expected. Since she got to the Union she's like a little sister to me. The only difference between us, aside the physique, is that I'm what I look, while she isn't. She's very serious when it comes to the job and often worries a lot when things go unexpected.

Anyway, she came inside and smiled to Miguel, then at me with raised eyebrows.

"Let me guess, Chris is here, isn't he?"

I frowned while Miguel tried to restrain a laugh. She chuckled at the scene.

"Why are you here?" I asked, both curious and anxious to change the topic.

"Chairperson Erma wants to see you Jackie."

"What for?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But she said it's important, so I suggest you get going."

"Okay. Tell here I'm on my way."

"Okay."

After she left, Miguel stood up. He was going to leave but when he reached the door, he sighed deeply, then turned to face me.

"Whatever she wants you to do, remember to take care of yourself, okay?"

"Sure. I promise I'll come back alive. After all, I still have lots to do." I answered, grinning mischievously. He smiled and left the room.

I got dressed and went to Erma's office. When I entered, I saw her looking to a map intently, as if playing chess with an invisible opponent. I cleared my throat to make myself present and she looked up from the map.

"Did you call me, Erma?" I asked.

She sat in her chair and gestured one for me on her right.

"Sit." She said with a serious tone. "We have a lot to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. I hope you like it. As I said before, I'll start making things difficult in the next chapters. (If the story survives until then...) Please review! No insults or flames, just reviews! Oh, and if you have any suggestions and ideas on how to improve or just to leave a mark in the story, you can send them over by PM. Don't forget to review! Thanks and see you guys later!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: An impossibily cold mission

**An impossibly cold mission**

**Hello there! Nice to see you guys again! I haven't received any reviews , but I did had visits! (YAY!) In my opinion, that's a good start. Anyway, from now on things get difficult for our hero. Aside from the mission he's been assigned, he'll discover a few shocking secrets. Which ones? Read to find out!**

**Don't forget to review! (Please!)**

* * *

><p>"Dammit." I said, watching how my breath materialized in front of me. Of all the legendaries in the world, it had to be Articuno the one I'm going to protect. Oh, and it couldn't be the one in Sophian Island, Oblivia, wich is like an hour from the Union. It had to be in the other side of the world, in Kanto.<p>

_**Flashback**_

"_Be careful with the poachers. They have grown strong as mercenaries these days."_

"_Thanks for the tip, Aurora."_

"_Don't mention it."_

_**End of flashback**_

(Sighed) What can I say? That's the way it works. Bad guys who think they're terrifying pull off stupid stunts, and the rangers have to put'em in their place, many times clean up the disaster as well. Also, where's the fun in not being dangerous? If all things were easy the police would get them and I would be dead long ago because of the intense boredom.

_Ring, ring, ring. Ring, ring, ring. _

I grabbed my phone before it made me deaf. If not because it's the only alarm, I swear I would've change it long ago.

"Hello?"

"Jackie, where are you?" Asked a concern lady.

"Near the Ice Mountain entrance. Why?"

"I'm receiving four signals not far from where you are. They're not rangers, so keep an eye out."

"Okay. Thanks Rhythmi."

I closed the phone and put it back in the pocket. Peeking from behind a stone pillar, I saw exactly four men, each with Pokémon at the side. There were different types of Pokémon, and yet, it seemed like all of them are under a spell. I made eye contact with a Meganium, but all it did was look at me emotionless.

I held back my anger. How and why people love to use them for evil? Pokémon are like humans, the only difference is the language. They laugh like us, cry like us, fight like us, even love like us. Using them for evil is like kidnaping people and use them as slaves.

Pushing the thought aside, I concentrated on the men. One of them had a strange device in his right hand, though it look strangely disturbing like a capture styler. I watched carefully as one of them separated from the group walking towards the Meganium.

"Ricky, the leader called!" said one of them.

"What for?!" answered the guy near the Meganium.

"He wants you to fetch the rookie!"

"Okay, I'm going!"

_Now's the time_. I thought.

I moved to my right and crouched. As I played close attention, someone started to walk in my direction. I moved quickly towards the trees not far from where I was. The guard called Ricky saw me and entered the little forest in hopes of catching me, one hand near a walkie-talkie.

_Sorry Ricky._ As he passed besides me, I grabbed his shirt and punched his face. After I put him unconscious behind some bushes, I put on his uniform on top of mine. A couple of black jeans, a deep purple shirt, and a black jacket with two thin purple lines running down from each shoulder. Black shades hid my eyes, making me look more like a rock-star than an evil grunt.

With this new look, I went to the rest of the guys.

"Hey, look, someone's coming!" Said the youngest, alarming the others.

"Don't wet your pants John! It's just the rookie!"

"Oh. I thought it was someone else Simon. Remember the leader told us a ranger would be coming."

Simon just ignored him and frowned. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, he said:

"Where's the guard we sent to get you?"

"I don't know." I answered, trying to sound convincing. "After they left me on the island I waited for a few minutes and then decided to look for you myself, since the guard never came."

"Could be the ranger." Said John.

The last guard was standing near the cave entrance, watching me warily. He looked really familiar, but I just couldn't place him.

"Hey rookie," said Simon. "What's your name?"

"Jackie." I said. The guard on the entrance grunted.

Simon raised an eyebrow. Then he shrugged. John simply nodded. I looked back to the other guard, and he just smiled. This sent a chill down my back.

"Come here Jackie." Said John. As I followed him to the car parked near the anonymous guard, I heard the sounds of a gagged person. When I looked inside, I panicked. Solana was there, hands and legs tied. She tried to say something through the gag, but I could only hear "Mmmphhh, mmmpphhhh!" In her language that could mean "Let me go!" or "I swear that when I get my hands on you…" John looked at her a bit scared, as if worried that the ropes might break.

"Since you're new and don't know much about the team, guard this ranger and make sure she doesn't escape." He looked more terrified as the seconds passed. "Also, keep your eyes peeled, since a ranger may come any second."

"Okay." I said, anxious to get this over with so I could free her.

"If you have problems, use this. It works like a styler."

I nodded and took the device. He looked at Solana one last time, then ran off. As soon as he was out of sight, I looked at Solana.

"Don't worry, Solana." I took off the shades to show her she was safe. "I'll get you out." She seemed to relax knowing that I would help her.

I freed her within a few minutes, then helped her stand. I smiled at her, admiring her beauty once again. She hugged me tightly and whispered a simple "Thanks." in my ear. I could feel my heart beating faster and all the warm blood highly concentrated on my cheeks. I didn't know what to do. Then I hugged her back. After a few seconds we let go of each other. I was still blushing, and I could see that it was obvious because when she looked at me, she giggled softly.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Erma sent me on the mission and Aurora gave me all the details of it, but neither mentioned that Solana would be here.

"I've come to visit my boyfriend." She said, happily and dreamily.

As soon as those words came out, my heart started to break. _She had a boyfriend?! Since when?! Why didn't she told me?_ I was so shocked that I blinked a couple of times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked, still not believing what I just heard.

"Yes." She said lovingly, shattering my heart into a million pieces. "He's rich and handsome and brilliant and a great guy."

I smiled at her a little sad. I tried my best not to show it, but it wasn't easy.

"What's wrong?" She asked a little worried.

"Nothing." I answered, trying hard to hide the pain. Then something occurred to me. "But, why would you see him in this place? Didn't Erma and Aurora told you I was on a mission here?"

She shook her head. "No one told me anything. I saw a boat near the shore, and I thought it was my boyfriend. But as I came closer I realized it was the poachers. I tried to go away but they managed to get me off guard. When I woke up, I was here in the car, tied up and gagged."

I raised an eyebrow. The explanation was so good I almost believed her. Almost. But the sound in her voice caught my attention. She sounded much too sure, as if she rehearsed it. A feeling of dread settled over me, and it felt as if someone was about to die. Solana wasn't moving or showing any signs of fear. So, why did I feel so nervous?

I turn around to see if something was there. Nothing. The air itself held its breath, making me more nervous. So much silence…

Then it hit me. There was no one around. The others had left leaving us alone. I quickly turn to see Solana but she wasn't there. I started to panic. I looked around desperately trying to find someone, until I heard a muffled "Mmmppphhhh!" coming from the cave in the mountain.

I ran without thinking. The only thought I had in my head was _Solana_. When I entered, everything became darker until I reached the end of the cave. Suddenly an ice bridge appeared. At the other side was a grunt taking Solana by the jacket. She was tied once again, but instead of being gagged the grunt had his hand over her mouth. She bit him, then yelled "Jackie!" before the grunt took her away.

I chased after them, but the floor was so slippery I almost fell a couple of times. Then I entered another cave. After that, another bridge. The pattern kept repeating itself until I reached an opened room with an altar and the rest of the grunts.

The room was roofless. The icy floor seemed like it was created not so long ago and the altar displayed a bird-like statue with the legendary Ice Sphere. Solana was in the hands of Ricky, who looked at me with murder eyes. The grunts each had a Pokémon with them, ready to attack. This time, however, they weren't alone. A man about my age (which is nineteen, by the way) was sitting in a black chair smiling evilly. He was dressed with a light purple dress shirt and a stripped deep purple tie, along with black dress pants and expensive black shoes. He looked more of a business man than an evil leader, if you ask me.

"So," He said. His voice was like snow, soft and cold, his innocent tone hiding the cruelty behind. "you're the ranger who caused so much trouble." He stood and walked towards Solana. "I must say I'm impressed how a single ranger managed to get this far, knowing how badly outnumbered he is."

In a way, he was right. I've been really stupid 'cause there were more than thirty grunts in the room. However, that wasn't going to stop me from saving Solana.

He looked at Solana and caressed her cheek. I half expected for her to shake him off, but nothing happened. Instead, she looked at him lovingly. He undid her gag and the ropes tying her. Then she jumped over to him. I was shocked, but the guards on the other hand acted as if this was perfectly normal. They hugged, nuzzled each other's nose a few times and then… they…kissed.

I didn't know what to think.

Unfortunately, they had no problem with it. As I kept staring at them, trying uselessly to understand, one of the grunts hit me in the back and I crumpled to the floor. Before falling unconscious, a tear escaped my eyes and I muttered only one question.

"Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for this chapter! I really hope you guys like it! anyways, don't forget to review! The third chapter will be a little weird, but nothing out of the ordinary. Oh, well, until next time! See ya!:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: An intorrogatory

**Hello there! I'm baaaaaccckkkk! Here's the third chapter. Sorry it took some time. Between college and trouble with my inspiration, it's been very difficult to write it. But here it is! Enjoy!**

**Please, please write a review! I won't post the fourth chapter until I see at least One review. Please do it. There's no purpose on writing if readers don't criticize you. So please, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I would be stinking rich if I did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

An interrogatory and an unbelievable explanation

When I woke up, I was gagged and tied to a chair. I raised my head and right in front of me was Solana, along with her boyfriend. I looked around the room and saw a couple of grunts at the door. On my right, some scientists stared at a laptop, nodding and murmuring.

I returned my eyes on the leader. He was talking with Solana quietly. It seemed they were arguing about something important. He listened her for a sec, then smiled. He raised his head and saw me awake, which cause him to grin evilly.

"Finally. I was worried that Chris might've hit you too hard."

_Chris? _I thought. It might've been a coincidence. A very strange and unusual coincidence.

I shook my head. There's no way that could've happened. Chris is a Pokémon ranger, and he would never join this evil maniac. I stared at him in confusion.

He smiled again. "You're probably wondering if it's Silent Chris, right?"

I didn't dare move.

He snapped his fingers and a guard left.

"Well then, that means that everyone has made a good job hiding it from you and the rest of the world."

I stared at him in confusion. The guard returned with a seat and placed it behind him. He sat down then stared at me. Solana came and stopped behind him placing her hands on his shoulders. The sight made my heart ache. _'Why?' _She smiled and kissed his cheek, then looked at me. Both noticed my pain and they smiled amusingly.

"Take his gag off." Said Solana to a guard.

The guard did as told. When it was finally off, I took several deep breaths. After I recovered a bit, Solana raised my head. A small click was heard. I tried to see what it was, but Solana held me on.

Suddenly a felt a slash going across my left eye. She let go of me and I lowered my head. I felt something warm sliding down my face. A drop felled to the floor with a small splash. The cut stinged, and the blood kept dripping.

"First we ask, you answer. Then, if you want, you can make your questions." Said the leader.

I stayed still. I raised my head and my blood kept sliding like red tears. He grunted, then asked:

"Do you know who I am?"

I shook my head.

"Do you know who we are?"

I shook again. He stood and started to pace around.

"Hmm. Interesting. Did you know that Solana already had a boyfriend, along with the strange missions they've assigned you?"

I looked at her, then lowered my head. "No." I said, still not wanting to admit that this was real.

"Perfect." He looked really happy about it. "Just one last thing. Have you noticed something strange working as a Pokémon ranger?"

I looked at him, wondering what he meant with that. I shook my head.

"Wonderful. I was worried that you might've discovered something, with all the pranks that you've played."

I was absolutely confused. My expression must've been really good, 'cause he laughed.

"My, my. You sure are expressive. Your face tells everything without need of words." He chuckled. "Well, I'm done with you. You can ask all you want." He sat down again.

I thought about it. Then I asked my first question.

"Who are you?" He stared at me in shock. He turned to Solana.

"I didn't told him my name?" She shooked her head, giggling.

"Oh my Arceus." He raised his hands and head in exasperation. "What kind of villain I'm supposed to be if I don't present myself!" He hung his head in shame.

I laughed softly. He raised his head, and said:

"I am so sorry. This is the first time it's happened, you know." He shook his head in disappointment. "Nevertheless, my name is Zacro, but everyone here knows me as Z."

Strange name. The again, it suits him. "What are you, and what do you want?" I asked.

He smiled. "We're an evil organization called Team Omega. However, we're not going to conquer the world. If we do it in the process, fabulous! But our main goal is to replace the government of the Unova region. How? Simple. If they don't surrender, we'll catch each legendary, one by one, until they do. If they refuse, we'll use the legendary against them."

I stared at him. "Why?"

He frowned. I could tell it was a touchy subject because Solana immediately came and hugged his shoulders while planting a few kisses on his cheeks. He smiled to her softly, then turned towards me.

"I want them to experience what happen to my family. You see, we were very, very poor. My parents worked hard jobs for a few bucks and more than once we were forced to scrounge the trash cans. It was extremely difficult. When I was ten, my dad was killed because we couldn't pay the rent of our little home. Two years later, my mother got sick of cancer, but since we barely had money to buy a piece of bread, she died a week after the doctor visited. I was left alone to take care of my three year old brother, but he was so young he got a severe bronchitis." He stopped to wipe a tear from his cheek. Solana nuzzled him.

Then he continued:

"Before all of them had passed, we begged the mayor and the president for help. But as they passed away, they did nothing. Four years after my little brother's death, they found me under a bridge with a high fever, painfully thin, muttering nonsense as I shivered from the cold. They sent me to an orphanage and forgot about it." He got angry and stood up, clenching his fist.

"There, you have a home. See you in ten years, so you can work for me and give me more money." He said, imitating the mayor in a speech. He turned to me.

"I grew up and studied. Made it with straight A's all the way. Graduated as the best of the class. After that, I worked as an engineer for a while, then as a businessmen. Then, bit by bit, I made all of this. I met Solana and had everything I want, except for, of course, send those idiots aristocrats to rot in prison."

I felt sorry for him. I knew how it felt. My own mom died of cancer, we didn't have the money to pay the treatments. No one should deserve that kind of past. Especially a kid. And yet, what he was about to do was wrong, even if he had a good reason for it.

He looked at me. "Any more questions?"

I thought about it carefully. Do I know everything of this creep? I should ask anything now that I have the chance. On the other hand, if he's letting me ask what I want, that means something really bad is going to happen. Probably death.

I shook my head.

"Well, then. Since we're done with that, I'm gonna pass to the second step." He sat down. He looked at me right in the eye. With his right hand, he touched my cut. I winced softly. He rubbed the blood in his fingers.

"You've got two options. The first one, obviously, you join me. Get power, money, woman, anything. Change the rules of the region anyway you like. Know what happen to your girlfriend."

I turned my head to see him. He Had to be joking. No one knew about her. Besides, she died three years ago.

He continued. "The second option, well, … it does involve death…" At this point I opened my eyes wide. "IF you don't survive." I started to breathe again. "You see, we have a little problem. We decided to make our Pokémon stronger using a serum… but it had secondary effects. Most of our test subjects died. Apparently, it was too strong for them."

He looked at me and continued.

"Since we couldn't move on, we contemplated the possibility of closing it for a few months until we get more prepared. However, Solana suggested we could use you as our lab-rat."

Both smiled wickedly. Too much for my taste.

"You already know too much about us, so we have to get rid of you no matter what."

He stood and stopped right behind me.

"At first, the deal was: you join, or you die." He took out a switch blade. "I was thinking to give you a haircut."

At first, I didn't understand. Then he grabbed my hair and yanked my head backwards. He passed the blade slowly in my neck. "About here, so your hair ended neck-length."

He retrieved the blade. "But Solana said we could use you; you have good health, no sickness nor medical conditions, no drug-usage history. Your health is impeccable; perfect for an experiment. That's why we offered it as your second choice. If the experiment succeeds, you'll be stronger and better than ever, aside from the fact that we'll have a new army of Pokémon soon. If it fails, well, you die, our secret stays safe, and we lose nothing. Also, you get your wish."

Solana looked at him, then at me. She spoke for the first time.

"We thought of using Pokémon, but eventually people noticed and get suspicious. Then we passed to human test, but there were no volunteers and we couldn't kidnap them. It would be too risky. But then you came along, and everything was solved. The only problem was getting you out of the region."

"But," Said Z. "we the help of our contacts, we managed to assign you a fake mission, and you've played directly in our hands."

"So, it's your choice." Said Solana. "Either you joins us or you become a lab-rat."

I looked at her with pain. All the times she asked me and worried about my health now made sense. A tear escaped my left eye, but the blood drowned it. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't join them. And yet, the second option wasn't so inviting either. My only hope resided in that someone from the Union noticed my long absence and send someone to help.

I was lost in thought when Solana suddenly said: "Don't even dream about it."

Z and I looked at her in confusion. Then she explained.

"If you think someone's coming forget it. Aside from security, they would never help you."

Z smiled while I stared at her wondering what she meant.

"My dear," Said Z to her. "Do you think it's time to present him our allies?"

She smiled and faced a guard. "Call our 'friends' please. Tell them someone very special wants to meet them."

The guard immediately left. After a while he returned with more people. As they entered I recognized each and every one of them. They arranged themselves in a semicircle so that each could face me.

I felt the urge to cry. I felt alone, scared and desperate .

"Well, look who's here." Said Miguel.

"Yes, I thought they were joking when they said that he was here." Said Aurora.

"Oh, look!" said Kate. "He's bleeding." She touched my cut. I winced, then tried to bite her hand off. "Oh, my." She said amusingly, while the others laughed. "He's become more aggressive. What did you do to him Z?" She put her hands on her hips as she talked to him.

"Nothing." He said innocently.

All of them laughed. I looked at them and said: "Why?"

"Because no one helps us."

"Because they leave us all the hard, life-risking work."

"Because we want the fairness they never gave us." Said an old female voice.

Erma came in and I loosed all hope. "They do what they please with us, but not anymore. He convinced us, well more like presented the cruel truth, and we joined him without hesitation."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This CAN'T be happening! This just CAN'T!

I shook my head. I tried to think it was all a nightmare. Then I heard laughter. I just wanted to die right there and then.

Kate came close to touch my cut again. When she was a few inches near my face, I bit her hand hard. I needed to escape.

A guard came to separate us and I grabbed a switch blade hanging from his side. I broke the ropes and tried to run away. I crashed into a strong chest. When I recovered, I saw it was Chris. He smiled and knocked me out.

Falling unconscious for the second time, I disappeared into darkness wondering what more I'd have to suffer, and if what Z said was real. Was she alive? That seemed too good to be true. As I closed my eyes her name came into my mind. A name that haunted me since the cruise-wreck three years ago.

Sara.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the third chapter! As I said before, I won't post the fourth chapter until I have at least ONE review! So, my suggestion is you agree with each other to write a review. Thanks! See ya guys later!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: A deadly transformation

**Hello again! First of all I want to apologize with you guys. I couldn't post the chapter because I was sick of who-knows-what -that-was, plus I'm being attacked by the final college tests. But here it is. At last, the fourth chapter has arrived. Please review! Also, special thanks to Boss Salamance for being the first reviewer of my story! :) See ya later!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

A deadly transformation

Since I've been unconscious, I thought that everything that happened was just a dream. However, when I woke up, I realized I was mistaken.

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately squinted at the blinding light over me. I looked around and found myself in a lab. Just then I realized I had a breathing mask on my face, wearing only a pair of white pants and strapped to the bed with belts on the wrists, ankles, and waist. I tried to get free, but I couldn't. All I did was get the attention of the others.

"Well, well. Looks like our little lab-rat is awake." Said Z.

"Yes. I'm anxious to see what will happen." Said the traitor of Solana.

I looked at her angrily and sad, still processing the fact that she never cared for me, had a boyfriend behind my back, and was the second in command of a new evil organization who wants end with the government and conquer the world in the process. It hurt me so much that my heart didn't let me speak. She only smiled, then came to me. Her loose hair was dangling in front of my eyes as she lowered her head.

'Why?' That was the only thought that crossed my mind. She never let her hair loose, and, if you suggested it, she would glare at you so strong you could actually feel the laser coming out of her eyes. The only time I asked her to let her hair loose I was yelled and slapped. It seemed like cruel fate that she was giving me all the attention she didn't gave me before now that I was about to be tortured.

"You know," She said, stroking my head. "I never thought you'd be that stupid. After all, why did you kept fighting to save me, even though you knew that I wouldn't answer, getting yourself in this mess, mmmm?"

_'Because I love you'_ I thought.

She smiled once again and looked at me anxiously, as if imagining all the things she's gonna do after I'm mutated. I still couldn't speak. My eyes threatened to let go of countless tears, but I fought back. However, a stray tear managed to escape and roll down my cheek, leaving a cold, wet trail behind.

"Everything's ready, Z." Said a scientist.

"Perfect." He said, holding Solana's waist. "You can start now."

The scientists nodded and started working. One of them turned my head so it would face the ceiling. Another tear escaped. I closed my eyes. A pair of hands stretched the skin of my neck. Then I felt a syringe pierce my flesh slowly. A cold fluid slithered through my veins. After the last drop was inside, they retrieved the syringe.

At first nothing happened. I could feel all the eyes on me. I stared at the ceiling scared and anxious to get out. I wanted to go away. Away from Team Omega, from the rangers, from Z. Away from Solana. From all of this that had destroyed my life.

Suddenly my heart started pounding in my chest. My breathing went faster. My head pounded like it was about to explode. I couldn't stand it. I started to wrestle with the belts and screamed in pain. Strength cursed through my veins. I could feel my body growing.

All of the scientists went crazy watching and writing everything. Solana and Z took a few steps back.

I wanted to get out. It was just too much. I closed my eyes, trying uselessly to stand the pain. However, something really strange happen. Everything was covered in blue and white. I could make out the figures of everything in the room, but it scared me too much so I just opened my eyes. I saw everyone smiling. I looked to my left. Z was covering Solana. I wanted to hit him. I wanted to get out. I didn't want to stay here any longer. I needed to get out _now._

I pulled the belts once more. This time, they started to break. Everyone opened their eyes wide. A scientist pushed a button and suddenly some sort of gas came out of the mask. I started to fell sleepy. A breathed heavily. _'I can't stay here' _I thought. _'I just CAN'T!'_

I pulled at the belts again with all my strength and they broke. I took the mask off. Then I broke the belts on my waist and my feet. I took a deep breath. I looked around. Many stared in wonder at my transformation. I could tell I've grown something, a few inches at least, 'cause I had to look down to see them. I looked at my hands. My skin was now pale, as if I'd seen a ghost. I look at the others. They were all smiling, celebrating that the experiment succeeded.

I took one look at Solana and Z.

Pushing surprised scientists and guards, I made my way to the door. A guard tried to intercept me, but I pushed him aside. He landed unharmed on a few men. I tackled the door and ran.

Alarms blared here and there, red light bathing my skin. The sound of footprints and weapons drummed in my ears. I stopped, trying to go unseen, but it was useless. At the end of the corridor, a couple of guards saw me and started to run in my direction. I turned around to go back the way I came, but Z was there with a handful of grunts. There was no way out.

"_Go to your left." _Said a young child-like voice.

I didn't wonder who it was or how he did it. I just did what he told me and went to my left. I saw an opened door and rushed inside. I closed the door shut and blocked it with a desk I found. I took a few seconds to catch my breath and scanned my surroundings.

A closet, a broom, a desk with a mirror and a window. Oh, and the twenty guys outside slamming the door. I checked the closet. Inside there were grunt uniforms of different sizes. I took one and put it on. I had to pick a bigger one because of my sudden growth. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't recognize myself.

My whole body looked pale, like fresh milk. My green eyes now had a bluish hue on them. My hair was straight, black like ash and long. I turned to see how long. I had to blink to see if I wasn't dreaming, because it almost reached the half of my back. I found a rubber band in the desk and used it to tie my hair.

"It won't budge!" said a guard.

"We can't let him escape!" said Z.

I looked back at the door and saw that they were slowly pushing it open. Carefully but quickly, I managed to get outside through the window. There were no guards near, so I ran into the forest before anyone saw me. Unfortunately, I wasn't that lucky.

"There he is!" shouted a guard.

"Don't let him get away!"

I ran as quickly as I could through all the branches, bushes and roots, careful not to get myself hurt. I could hear the sounds of weapons and footsteps right behind me. I didn't know what to do. I was tired and I couldn't keep this forever. I stopped for a sec and looked around. Trees, trees, and more trees. _Wait a second…_

"There!"

"Use the darts! Remember that leader Z wants him alive!"

_Damn._ I started to run again. After a while, I started to climb one of the trees. Once I reached the top branches, I sat down and relax a bit. Breathing deeply, I closed my eyes. The blue and white scenery appeared again. I opened them wondering what that was. I closed them again, and this time I saw more than just the scenery.

At the base of the tree in front of me were two white silhouettes. To my right, about four of them, one being Z. Even thought that I couldn't see his face I could tell it was him because of the white outline surrounding him.

"Where is he?!" shouted Z.

"Sir, it appears that we lost him." Said a guard. "He's nowhere in the forest."

"Damn it!"

I opened my eyes and risked a glance below. Right below me were a couple of guards along with Solana and Aurora.

"Where could he be?" muttered Solana.

"I don't know." Said Aurora. "But we've better keep our eyes peeled."

After a few seconds someone came over. It was Chris, looking around to see if I was somewhere.

"You found him?" he asked the girls.

"No." said Solana.

"Do you have any idea of where he could be?" asked Aurora.

He shook his head. Then he perked up, as if remembering something.

"Hey Aurora."

"Yeah?"

"If Jackie was playing a prank on Solana, where would he hide when she wants to kill him?"

She thought about it. "Well, if it was inside he would hide behind a desk or in a room."

"And if he was outside?"

"In a cave or in the bushes, but if he needed a quick getaway and there was no time he…"

"He what?" asked Solana.

She gestured her to get closer, then whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded. Then she whispered something to Chris. He grinned, which probably meant that they discovered where I am. She picked up her radio and said: "Search the trees!"

_Damn._ Suddenly the tree shook. Since they were already searching, I really didn't care if they saw me, so I poked my head to see what was happening. A couple of guards were climbing towards me. The third was on the ground, keeping an eye out.

I looked around. I couldn't go down nor stay where I was. I couldn't go up, too dangerous.

"There he is!"

I bit my lip and looked for an exit.

"_Go to your right. Run on top of the branches." _Said the child-like voice. I looked in that direction and saw branches intertwined. It didn't look to strong and I wasn't sure where the voice came from, but since it help me before, I decided to trust it.

I put a foot on them. It didn't break nor budge. I put the other. Amazingly, it held my weight. I didn't hesitate. I started to run.

"He's running away through the branches!" yelled a guard over the radio while the other one tried to pursue me. However the weight and size of the weapon made it hard for him to keep up.

"Fire to take him down!"

_Uh-oh._ Still running, I somehow managed to avoid the darts without tripping. All I heard were the sounds of gunfire and people shouting orders. I kept running.

After the fifth tree, I felt something on my leg. When I looked down, I saw a vine.

"Good work Meganium!" said Solana.

I tried to free myself, but the Pokémon didn't budge and it started to pull me down. I tried to grab the branches but it was useless.

Just then an aura sphere passed besides me.

_BOOOOOOOMMMM!_

"Ahhh!" screamed Solana.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

Suddenly I landed on something. When adjusted myself, I saw that I was riding a Flygon. In front of me sat a Riolu, but it was different from others I've seen. It was white were it was blue and crimson were it was black.

"Shoot'em down!"

I looked back. There were on flying Pokémon. _Great, just great._ _"Don't worry master. Flygon will get us out of here."_ I looked at the Riolu. "Did you just…"

"_Yes master. I talked."_

"So you're the one who's been guiding me out of this mess?" I asked, ducking as we flew between branches.

"_Yes master."_

"Please don't call me that."

"_As you wish master."_

We flew through the forest, dodging darts and branches. We were doing so well that I thought that we would actually make it. Until a dart hit Flygon in one of the legs.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" both Riolu and I screamed as we went down.

_CRAAAAAAASSSSHHHHH!_

I got out of the mess and shook the dizziness off.

"They're right ahead! Come om!" Said a guard while closing in.

I got Riolu out and was about to get Flygon off the branches when Riolu pushed me.

"What are you doing?! He needs help!" I yelled.

"_Don't worry about him. He's gonna be fine. Run master!" _said Riolu.

"But I can't leave you here!"

"_Yes you can and you will. We'll be fine. Trust me master."_

I looked at him. He looked very confident about this. It worried me that a young one like him might get caught. However, if as a different colored Riolu he managed to stay uncaptured, maybe I should give him a chance.

"There he is!"

I started to run without looking where I was heading. The guards kept following me, which was good, because Riolu and Flygon were safe. One the other hand, I'd better keep my attention on running far away from them without tripping.

Somehow, they managed to corner me. I started to walk backwards slowly until I felt an empty space. I threw a quick glance back and saw a pretty dangerous cliff, with a river slithering its way sixty feet below. I looked back towards them.

"You've let us quite a chase, Walker." Said Z while breathing heavily. "I'm impressed. I thought you would die right away, but this-" he gestured towards me. "- is perfect." He smiled wickedly.

"Okay boys; you know what to do." Said Solana.

All of them raised their weapons and prepared to fire. There was no escape, unless I dived into the chasm. I was still thinking on a way to get out, when suddenly…my chest…burned.

I gasped for air and clasped my stomach. My breathing started to slow down. My eyesight went blurry.

"Don't fire!" screamed Z.

"What's happening to me?!" I asked with a rasped voice.

"I don't know." Said a scientist that somehow ended up here. He opened his eyes wide. "the serum- it's backfiring. It's gonna kill him. Won't be much before he hits the ground."

Z looked disappointed. "What a shame."

"Yes." Said Solana. "It was going well." She lowered her head and immediately perked up. "But it lasted longer than last time, and that's an achievement."

Z looked at her and smiled. "You're right. And we were closer to perfect it too." He looked at me.

While all of this happened, I fell to the ground and started to feel hotter by the instant. My breathing was slow and short. My heart was practically stopped. I didn't know how I was still alive and hearing everything.

"Well, it wasn't as planned, but at least we don't lose anything." Said Z.

"Um, Z?" said a Miguel.

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we dispose of him? I mean, he might get word of us to the outside."

"Nah. No one's gonna believe him. Besides, the serum is going to kill him."

"That's true." Said the scientist. I gasped trying to get some air. "I say two minutes, maybe even less."

I started to cough, specks of blood landing on the floor.

"See? Nothing to worry about." He went towards me. "He's not gonna say anything, but, maybe we should dispose of his body, so that nobody suspects."

He grabbed me by the neck. I coughed a bit. I tried to fight but it was useless. I was so weak that I couldn't even raise my arms. He raised me over the chasm.

"I'm really sorry I have to do this, but, well," he shrugged. "it was your choice. You've got something to say?"

"I'm…going…to…stop…you." I coughed again. "You'll…never…g-g-get…a-away…with…it."

He smiled and laughed. "Oh really? Then I'll be prepared for you. In the meantime," he gave me one last smile. "goodbye Jack Walker, it was a pleasure to meet you."

He let go.

I started to fell. In a few minutes I would reach the river.

I closed my eyes and gave my last breath as I plummeted to my death.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…yeah. This is it. I know it's a little weird and all, but, hey, many people write weird stuff. Anyway, don't forget to review! Fifth chapter is coming soon! Goodnight, (I hope you don't have nightmares with this chapter.) and many thanks for reading it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: A new start

**Chapter 5: Starting a new life**

**Hello there! The new chapter is finally here! Sorry to make you wait, but I hope you enjoy it. Also, please review. I feel like I'm writing to Ash and Pikachu only. Please! Like I said before, there's no point in writing if there are no readers to criticize you. Don't keep me waiting. Now, without further ado, here's the fifth chapter of my crazy story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. (Thought I would love to.)**

* * *

><p>"Come on Pikachu! We need to help him!"<p>

"Pika-pi!"

"Lucario I choose you!"

"_You called master?"_

"Help me with him. Let's get him to shore."

"_Is this the one who sent the signal, master? I can feel that his aura is strong."_

"Yes, Lucario. I can feel it too. I wonder what made him throw that signal."

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?"<em>

"_We're in your mind."_

"_Am I dead?"_

"_No you aren't."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You'll see soon enough."_

"_Arggghhh…."_

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a sleeping bed facing a young man and two Pokémon. I recognized the small electric type, but not the jackal headed one. However, when I looked at the boy I saw an old friend of mine.<p>

"Ash?" I croaked. My voice sounded like a knife on stone.

"The one and only." He said. He looked happy, but he was different from last time.

He was dressed in blue jeans, sneakers, a blue vest with a black undershirt, and his hat. The Pikachu went up his shoulder while the blue jackal just looked at me.

"How are you feeling Jackie?" He said.

I breathed in and out slowly. Then I made up my decision. "Horrible." I said. He grinned.

With their help, I managed to sit up, leaning on a tree trunk as support. I looked at my surroundings. Behind them was a small fire with a small pot. Leaning on a nearby tree was his backpack, along with a strange weasel-type Pokémon.

"What happened?" I asked.

He frowned. "Well, I don't know how you did it, but you somehow sent a powerful sos and survived a sixty foot drop to a river without a scratch."

My jaw fell. I closed it, amazed of such a thing. Then a thought came to my mind. "Wait a sec. You know me? Uh, I mean, you recognized me?"

"Of course. You're Jackie, the ranger that I helped save the Temple of the Sea."

"But," I was completely confused. "how did you recognized me with all this?" I pointed to my skin and my hair.

He just smiled. "I used my aura to find out who you were when you were sleeping."

I blinked. Then I frowned. "So… you know what happened to me?"

He shook his head. "No. I just search your identity, not your memories."

I sighed in relief. Then he stood up and went to his backpack. He took out a bowl, went to the fire, poured something on it, and then went back to me.

"Here." He handed me the bowl. "Be careful, it's hot."

I took the bowl carefully, pulled it close. The smell hit me first, which was amazing, but also woke up my stomach. I looked at the creamy contents. Gingerly, I took the spoon with my hand and tasted the soup. I could not find the words to describe how that soup was. I just wolfed it down, ignoring the looks and laughter of Ash and Pikachu. When I finished, I couldn't help but saying: "That was amazing. Since when do you cook like that Ash?"

He laughed and said: "Well, I usually traveled with someone who knows how to cook, but since all the incident, I had to learn to survive on my own. Also, practice makes perfect."

I raised an eyebrow. He looked sad and lost in thought, as if remembering something unpleasant. Even worse, he looked broken as if someone had broken his heart.

"You okay?" I asked.

He snapped out of it and nodded. He grinned and asked: "So… what made you end up in the river?"

I looked at him. I honestly didn't know what to do. Sure, he's a kid. A good-hearted one. But so was Solana and Miguel, and I ended up as brokenhearted mutant. On the other hand, he looked my new aura without looking at my memories, and, more importantly, saved my life.

I took a deep breath.

"Sit down; it's a long story."

I told him everything, except the heartbreak. It was just too much for me. I couldn't bear the immense pain I felt. First was Sara's death and now this.

After telling him my story he frowned and said: "Man. I never thought a new evil organization was planning to take over the world again, nor the fact that the rangers are teamed up with this guy Z."

"That's pretty much it."

He sighed. "Well, it seems I'm not the only one with problems."

"What do you mean?"

He sighed again and the blue jackal growled at me.

"Don't worry Lucario. It's fine." Ash said.

"_But master," _he said, surprising me. _"Can we trust him?"_

"Yes, Lucario, we can. He passed through similar experiences and it may give him comfort. Also, he took the risk and trusted us, so we should take the same risk and trust him."

And with that he told me his story.

When he finished, he looked on the verged to cry. I knew how he felt, being betrayed and all, but I seriously found it unfair. I mean, it's bad for a guy like me, but for a kid, sheesh. It's too horrible.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, lowering my head.

"Don't be." He said.

I raised my head and smiled. He did the same, then looked towards the weasel.

"Floatzel, go with Lucario and search our surroundings. Make sure no one's watching us."

Both Pokémon nodded and went as ordered. Meanwhile, Pikachu went to his place on Ash's shoulder. He nuzzled the trainer's cheek, as if saying 'I'm here buddy.'

He smiled again. "Thanks Pikachu."

The look of them hurt me, though I did my best not to show it. Then a thought came to my mind.

"So, you're alone? Aren't you traveling with anyone?"

"No, at least not now. My last 'friends' were part of the betrayal. However, I met here in the Unova region a girl named Iris and a gym leader named Cilan who decided to come with me after hearing my story."

"And where are they?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. When I felt the aura signal that you sent, I ran all the way here leaving them behind."

I blinked. "But … won't they worry?"

"Nah." He shrugged. Suddenly he frowned and looked at me. "Now that I think of it, how send that signal?"

"What signal?" I asked confused.

"The aura signal. The one that you sent as you fell in the river. Works like an invisible emergency flare."

I thought about it. "I didn't send anything. I was practically dead, how could I send it?"

"Well if it wasn't you, then who did it?"

I shrugged at his question.

The bushes on my right rustled and Lucario came out. After a few seconds, Floatzel emerged from the river.

"_Master, there's nothing near us. Also, the girl and the connoisseur are near."_

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Really? Good."

He sat down near the fire and served himself a cup of food. Tiredness and pain took over me, making me fell to my side. Lucario caught me and helped me up. I felt very dizzy, feeling that the world is spinning around me.

Ash came to me and, with the help of Lucario, laid me on the floor.

"Rest. You need it. I'll wake you if anything happens."

I simply nodded and closed my eyes, drifting off into a beautiful dreamless sleep. Or so it seemed.

* * *

><p><em>I found myself in broken deck of a cruise ship, dangling from an edge with one hand and holding a girl's hand in the other.<em>

"_Jack!"_

_I looked at her. My heart ached at the sight. In her eyes was a determined look that made me nervous. In that moment, she said the very words I didn't want to hear._

"_Let me go." _

"_No! I'm gonna pull you up."_

"_You can't!"_

"_Yes I can!"_

"_If you won't let go; then I will."_

"_NO!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_NO! SARA!"_

"_SAAARRAAAAAA!"_

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHHHHH!"<p>

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. It felt so real, but it was just a memory. A very painful memory. A memory that I'd always want to forget.

"Hey. You okay?" asked Ash.

I looked at him. He looked worried.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare." I said.

He didn't sound convinced, but he let it go. He smiled, the asked: "How are you feeling?"

I looked at myself. After flexing my fingers, I shrugged and said: "Fine… I think."

He laughed. "Think you can stand and go to the table?"

I looked to where he was pointing. It was a small rectangular table with four seats. On top were plates, cups, and silverware. A girl about Ash's age was giving food to a small dinosaur like Pokémon, and behind the table was a green haired young man cooking something on a small stovetop.

I thought about it. It wasn't far, but I didn't wan't to risk it. Until the smell of a delicious soup and warm, buttery bread hit me. My stomach rumbled.

With Ash's and Lucario's help, I managed to stand up. After a deep breath, I started to go to the table. Both of them let me go. I almost stumbled, but I regained my balance and went to get food.

The very moment I sat down the young man said: "Okay, food's ready!"

The girl turned around and was a bit surprised to see me, but quickly recovered and gave me a smile, which I returned with another. She sat down in front of me, while Ash sat beside me. The connoisseur started to serve to each of them. When he got to me, he raised an eyebrow, smiled and served me quickly. Then he sat down besides the girl and we started to eat.

"Man, you're a good cook!" I said.

The others laughed and he said: "Why thank you. I used to run a restaurant before traveling with Ash."

"That explains the goodness." I said, which earned even more laughs.

"You sure are hungry." Stated the girl.

"I haven't eaten in two days." I said.

"Wow." Said the duo.

"By the way my name is Cilan." Said the connoisseur.

"Mine's Iris and this little guy is Axew." Said the girl while caressing the little dino.

"Xew-ew!" he said.

All of us laughed.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. My name's Jackie."

"So," said Iris. "how did you end up at the river?"

I raised an eyebrow and immediately frowned. I really wasn't sure about telling them.

"_You can trust them." _I shot a questioning look at Ash. He smiled, and said: _"Believe me; there good persons. They know my story, and I trust them completely."_

After a deep breath, I told them my story. Just like with Ash, I left out the heartbreak. When I finished, both said: "I'm sorry."

I smiled. "Don't be." I said. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, they think I'm dead, so… it's not like things can get any worse."

Pikachu climbed my shoulder and nuzzled my cheek. I smiled and rubbed his chin. I was rewarded with a satisfying "Chaaaaaaa!". I chuckled.

"What about Sara?" asked Cilan.

The question hurt my heart. I lowered my gaze. "She's dead." A tear formed in my eye. "She died in a cruise wreck three years ago."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Must've been an important person for you." Said Ash.

"Yes." I said, looking at the skies. "She was."

"Well, I hate to disturb the moment, but I'm going to train with Axew." Said Iris.

"Yeah me too!" said Ash. "We need to train for the next gym!"

"Wait," said Cilan, putting his hands up front and paralyzing everyone. "then who's gonna help me do the dishes?"

"I'll do it." I said.

"You sure?" asked Ash.

"It's okay. Go ahead and train."

"Cool. Thanks Jackie!" said Ash.

He ran off followed by Iris, Axew, Pikachu, and Lucario. Cilan and I chuckled.

After doing the dishes, I went to the guys to watch them train. I usually don't like to watch battles, but given all I passed these last few days, I really didn't care.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Axew use dragon-rage!"

Both attacks collided in mid-air and caused a pretty good explosion. When the dust cleared, both Pokémon showed to be fine.

"You did it well, Iris!" yelled Ash.

"You too Ash!" she yelled back.

"Why don't you rest a bit?" said Cilan.

Both nodded and returned their Pokémon.

"Hey Jackie." Said Iris.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do now?"

The question surprised me. The truth was, I didn't know. I never thought that I'd be betrayed and mutated, so I always pictured myself working as a ranger till death. But now… what I'm gonna do? Both my parents are dead, my older brother hates my guts and my little sister is in Arceus-knows-where. I can't go back to the rangers; that would be suicide. I can't go to the police, they won't believe me. Damn it, I can't even tell anyone 'cause I don't know who's friend and who's foe. So… what to do?

"I don't know." I said.

"Don't you have any family or friends?" asked Cilan.

I shook my head.

"Why don't you travel with us?" asked Ash.

I thought about it. It wasn't the most wonderful idea, but it something. I'll have everything I need to survive and stay safe until I make up my mind. Plus, all of them are trustworthy, so I have nothing to fear.

"I suppose I could. At least until I get better and make up my mind."

Cilan and Iris smiled while Ash shouted "YEAH!".

Night came and we prepared dinner. After another succulent meal courtesy of Cilan, we cleaned up and went to bed.

"Floatzel, return!" said Ash. He looked to the Lucario and said: "You're gonna stay outside?"

The blue jackal nodded and climbed to a branch in a tree near Ash's sleeping bag. Suddenly a rustle was heard. I looked towards the sound. Out came a tired and wounded Riolu. When I looked closely, it was the same that helped me escape.

He looked at me with tired but happy eyes and said: _"I finally found you, master."_

Then he collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm impressed. These last few chapters have been especially long. Don't worry, I won't change anything. It's just that, WOW. :O I feel wonderful. Please review! Don't forget it! Thanks and see ya guys later! Until the sixth chapter! (Muahahahahahahaha!)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Double confession

**Hellooooooo! Nice too write for you guys again. Sorry for the lateness. This time there was no excuse, well except pure laziness. Well, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The starter and the veteran<p>

I took him in my arms and sat in front of the fire.

"Poor little guy." Said Iris.

"I'm going to bring a potion. That'll help him." Said Cilan.

"Look at her fur. It's different from other Riolus." Said Ash.

"Wait." I said, not quite sure of what I heard. "It's a female?!"

"Yeah."

"How can you tell?"

"Aura." he said, grinning mischievously.

I frowned. The Pokémon stirred in my arms and looked at me. She smiled and snuggled against my chest. Cilan came with the potion and kneeled next to me. He proceed to tend her wounds, but she jumped away from him and into my arms.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Said Cilan.

The small jackal poked her head to look at him. He smiled, but for some reason, she hid again in my chest.

"Let me try." Said Iris.

She took the potion in her hand and got close to Riolu's leg. She tried to grab it, yet Riolu didn't let her. When she finally grabbed the leg, Riolu launched an aura sphere that exploded in her face.

She needed to heal up, but how to do it if she doesn't let any one touch her? Then a thought occurred to me.

"Do you want me to do it?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded. I took the potion from Iris's hand and started to spray it gently in the young pokémon's wounds. When I finished, she licked my face and snuggled against me. A few seconds later, she fell asleep.

"I wonder why she didn't let us help her." Said Iris.

"Maybe she was attacked by someone." Said Cilan.

"Maybe…" said a thoughtful Ash.

I looked at him. He stared at the Riolu, lost in thought.

"But…" said Iris "why did she let Jackie do it?"

"Good question." I murmured. "Maybe it's because of what happened yesterday."

"What do you mean?" asked Ash.

I took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you I had help when I was escaping?"

The three of them nodded.

"Well, they were Pokémon. One was a Flygon, the other was this Riolu."

"So that's the reason." Said Iris.

"And why she calls him master." Said Ash grinning.

"Do they always do that?" I asked.

"Yeah. Not matter how many times you tell them not to, they keep calling you master." He glanced at Lucario. "Isn't that right, Lucario?"

"_Yes, master."_

All of us broke in laughter. Then we went to sleep. I placed Riolu near the fire so she'd stayed warm, but she woke up and got inside my sleeping bag.

I chuckled. After getting inside my sleeping bag, Riolu snuggled in my chest and snored away. I smiled and sighed deeply at the sight. After a few seconds my eyelids got heavy and I felled asleep.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of Riolu and Pikachu playing. As I sat up, I saw both Pokémon chasing each other. Cilan was preparing breakfast while Iris set the table. However, I noticed that one was missing.

"Morning." I said to the trainers.

"Good morning." Said Cilan. "You woke up just in time. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Hi Jackie."

"Iris." I answered smiling.

"Where's Ash?"

"He went to do some training." Said Cilan.

"Yeah. He's such a little kid sometimes." Said Iris.

I chuckled. Riolu stopped playing and came to me. She was really happy and looked very healthy, not at all like the injured Pokémon that I helped yesterday.

"_Master! You're awake!"_ She said.

"So, how are you feeling?" I asked, a little worried.

"_Great master."_

"Good." I said with relief.

"Breakfast is ready!"

All of us went to the table. As Cilan gave served the Pokémon food, Ash appeared with Lucario behind. He looked happy and a little tired. Regardless, that didn't stop him from swallowing the food as soon as it touch the plate.

After eating and cleaning, the trainers started to prepare their things to start traveling again. I wondered what Riolu was doing, but she was nowhere near. It seemed like she disappeared. When I asked the teens they told me they didn't know where she was.

"Maybe she went home. She's a wild Pokémon after all." Said Cilan.

"I guess…" I said.

Since I had nothing to do I decided to give Cilan a hand with the tables and the cookware. Once finished, we hit the road.

"So," I started. "where are we going?"

"Where heading to Nimbasa City." Said Iris.

"Yeah! Once I get there I'm gonna challenge the gym leader."

"Take it easy Ash."

"But I'm excited."

She shook her head. "You're such a little kid."

Cilan sweatdroped at the scene while Pikachu and Axew made sure a fight didn't break out. Lucario looked to the horizon. Suddenly he turned and looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

He raised a paw towards my chest and said: _"She's following us."_

I turned to see the little Riolu standing a few feet away. I wondered why. I decided to go and ask. Meanwhile, the three teens stopped arguing to see what was happening.

"Hey." I said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going home."

She looked at me with sad eyes and lowered her head. _"I have no family nor home master."_

I raised an eyebrow.

"_I wish to go with you master."_

My eyes widened.

Ash came behind me and I told him what she said. He smiled, then took something out of his pocket. He pressed a small button on it and the object expanded. I recognized it, even though I never used one.

He handed me the pokéball and nodded towards Riolu. I looked at the small jackal. She raised her head to look at me. When she saw the pokéball in my hand, she got really happy.

"You want to come with me Riolu?" I asked.

She didn't needed to be told twice. Full of pure happiness, she nodded and tapped the pokéball with her paw. After it sucked her in, the ball shook in my hand. A few seconds later, it stayed still. I smiled.

"Congrats, Jackie." Ash said. "You've just captured a Riolu. Now put it up high and say 'I caught a Riolu!' like this." He mimicked the capture and posed. I stared at him.

"Look, thanks for the pokéball, but I'm NOT doing that."

"What?! But that's part of the capture."

"Ash cut it out." Said Iris.

"Like a recipe, each trainer has his own way." Said Cilan.

I looked at the ball. Smiling slightly, I pressed the button in the middle and watched as it shrunk in my hand. I placed it in my pocket, then looked at the guys.

"Well, let's get going."

I have to admit that traveling with Ash is great, full of excitement and adventure. I learned the basics of Pokémon care with Iris and Cilan, and afterwards training with Ash. Riolu was happy and healthy, learning the power of aura with Lucario.

A week after the departure, I had my first battle with Ash. It was a one-on-one battle, Pikachu against Riolu. We were in a nice, big clearing with perfect weather. I was a bit nervous, since I never battled before. And yet, I had a few tricks on my sleeve.

"Ready Jackie?!"

"I'm ready, Ash!"

"Then let's start! Pikachu use quick attack!"

I watched him carefully. Iris and Cilan were watching the battle from some tree stumps. Before the battle, they 'talked' to Ash into being easy on me. Nevertheless, I think you already know the results.

When Pikachu was just a few meters to hit, I made my move.

"Riolu dodge and use tackle!"

She dodge with exact precision and manage to hit Pikachu in the back. All three of the trainers were amazed. I didn't waste time.

"Use scratch!"

That brought Ash back to the battle. "Pikachu dodge and thunder!"

I bit my tongue. Thunder was a wide range attack, plus Pikachu's level increases the power. Suddenly an idea came. Regardless, I still felt a tug in my heart.

"Wait for it." I said.

"What are you doing?! You're supposed to dodge!" Yelled Iris.

"If it hits, it might take down Riolu for good, leaving a bad taste in Jackie's mouth." Said Cilan.

'I know. But she did it, quite a lot, and succeeded. I'll just take the risk.'

"_Don't worry master, I trust you."_ Said Riolu in my mind. I smiled.

"Now!" Yelled Ash.

"Pikaaachuuuuuuuuuu!"

Lightning headed towards Riolu at amazing speed. At the last second I shouted my command.

"Dodge with agility!" And she did. It was incredible.

"Good, now get close and use scratch once more!"

"Oh, no, you don't. Pikachu use iron tail!"

Riolu manage to get close and land the attack without getting hit. However, when Pikachu used iron tail again, she got hit square in the chest and flew in my direction. She crashed with me and we both ended in the floor.

"The battle's over! Pikachu wins!" Yelled Cilan.

"Good work Pikachu." Said Ash.

I sat and placed Riolu on my lap. She looked hurt and tired, but otherwise she was okay. Cilan came with a potion, along with Iris and Ash. Grabbing the potion, I sprayed it gently over her wounds. She winced a little, but stayed still. Meanwhile, the teens asked me questions.

"Were did you learn to battle like that?!" Said Ash.

"I thought you never battled before!" Said Iris.

"The choice and precision was exquisite, but please tell me the ingredient you used to have such a refreshing battle!" Said Cilan.

I sighed deeply. Then proceeded to answer.

"Look, I didn't lie when I said I'd never battled before. The thing is, Sara was a trainer, and she loved battling a lot. So I picked a thing or two from her battles. Also, she was a risky person. And she loved it when people said things were impossible, so she did it constantly."

The three of them nodded in amazement. As they talked about the battle, I thought of Sara. Of her face, her hair, of her smile that drove me crazy, her eyes that hypnotized me, her lips that…

"Earth to Jackie, come in Jackie." Said Iris.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?" asked Cilan.

"Yeah; why?"

"You looked sad."

"It's nothing."

All three looked at me. I lowered my gaze. I knew they were wondering what was happening. On one hand, I wanted to tell them. They were all trustworthy and they helped out when I was down. Regardless, I didn't have the courage. Not because I couldn't or afraid of them or anything; it's just that the pain is too much and I do NOT want to reopen that wound. I'm afraid of breaking down, of losing control. I can't even think of her without getting sad, how am I going to speak of her?

A pat on my back brought me back to reality.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell us, you know." Said Cilan

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Said Iris.

Ash said nothing. He just looked at me quietly and said telepathically: _"We need to talk."_

I raised an eyebrow. Before I could ask what did he meant Riolu woke up. She opened her eyes and snuggled against me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"_Yes master."_

"You battled great. It didn't look like it was your first battle." Said Iris.

"Ah, yes. I still remember the sweet scent of the epic battle." Said Cilan.

Riolu smiled and blush a little.

"We should do it again." said Ash. "After all, practice makes perfect."

I nodded. Then I took my pokéball out and returned Riolu.

"Well, I'm going to make dinner." Said Cilan.

"And I'm gonna train with Axew."

"Xew-axew!"

"I'm going for a walk in the sorroundings." I said. Then Ash asked something I didn't expect.

"Mind if I tag along?"

* * *

><p><strong>And chapter six finished! Thanks for reading my story. I'll do my best to write the seventh chapter as quickly as possible for you guys 'cause you deserve it. Think of it as a late Christmas present. Well, until next time, see ya! :P<strong>


End file.
